


Then They Need to Fck

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Nicercy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Collar, High School, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Seme!Nico, Spanking, Top!Nico, Uke!Percy, cat play, cursing, dom!Nico, sub!Percy, swimmer!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too early to be at school and Perseus dripping wet Jackson was in speedos and nothing else. </p>
<p>He only came for a swim but there he was, Nico bad boy just do me now di Angelo standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to me. It is also posted on Fanfic.net under the same username. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not (however) own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Lips meeting lips.

Gasps stuttering past.

Fingers clutching hips.

"Nico, I-I can't," whined Percy, grasping desperately to the body above his own. "Please!"

Nico continued thrusting into the shuddering body that belonged to his boyfriend while still giving firm spanks to his backside. "Yes you can, Perce."

"Ngh," moaned Percy as talented fingers grasped Percy's erection and pumped alongside determined thrusts. "T-Too m-much!" The overwhelming feeling that was overcoming Percy's body made his eyes roll back a second before his orgasm reached him. "Nico!"

"Fuck," cursed Nico as his eyes fluttered open and instead of seeing a flushed, panting Percy, he only saw his lame ceiling. He had yet  _another_  dream of his crush, Percy Jackson and their hot passionate non-existent sex life..

The same Percy Jackson who led their school's swim team to the championships three times in a row and was working on the fourth. The older teen was drop dead gorgeous and an overall nice guy. Not that Nico just focused on those things. They barely spoke to each other and only shared the same class. His attraction to the swim-star was purely physical.

Percy also has a really nice,  _he wants to spank it so bad_ , ass with legs that go for miles.

"Damn," sighed Nico feeling the cum cooling in his boxer shorts. "Just once...I want it to be real." Unconsciously his hands came up as if they wanted to grasp something, something smooth and supple.

Instead he got ready and left for school.

_Unfortunately_ , he didn't check the time and came to school two hours too early. Not even any of the clubs who had early morning meetings were there yet.

The only good thing that has come out of this morning was at least the building wasn't locked and he could get in. He stuffed his bag in his locker until he needed it later, and decided to wander the school.

"Man, this shit is creepy," he mumbled, running a hand through his bedhead. He hadn't bothered to do his hair. His sisters always fussed about his unruly hair when he actually did put effort into doing his hair, so he was of the simple mindset of 'fuck it'.

_Splash_

"What the-?" He took a few steps back to the door that led to the indoor pool. "Is someone seriously here at this time?" Deciding that it was better to be a nosy fuck then a lazy bum, he went exploring to see just who was weird enough to be here at the school's pool so early in the morning.

Nico walked in, and was not ready for what he saw.

"Oh dear god," hissed Nico. He stuffed his clutching hands into his pockets before the other teen could see him.

Perseus dripping wet Jackson was in speedos and nothing else.

**-Nicercy-**

Percy climbed out of the pool, dripping water everywhere when he heard the pool doors slam shut. Surprised that someone else but him was there, he turned to look who came in.

_Oh fuck him._

It was Nico bad boy just do me now di Angelo standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at him.

Percy must look like an idiot for being at the pool so early in the morning.

In order to hide his embarrassment, he tried as calmly as possible to walk over to his stuff on the bench against the wall. He wasn't awkward at all. Oh no. He's cool, calm, and collected. The three C's.

"Hey."

Percy did  _not_  just stumble and slip to land on his tailbone on the cold and unforgiving ground because the younger teen  _spoke_  to him.

"Uh, you okay?"

"I wish I was," pouted Percy, massaging his back with a slight grimace. "That really hurt."

"Sure looked like it did." Percy looked up and saw an outstretched hand. "Here."

What happened next was extremely mortifying and bold and god why was he such a weirdo!, Percy could only freeze once he realized he was rubbing his cheek against Nico's hand like some sort of cat. Percy loved cats. He loved cats and their cute little faces, and cute little ears, and cute little everything. And maybe he was into pet play, kitty play specifically because of his fascination with cat lives and their affection.

And yes, he has been crushing on the italian goth god known as Nico di Angelo. The things Percy would be willing to do just so he could rub up against Nico and pretend he was the oher teen's pet came pretty much down to  _anything_. His feelings have been so overwhelmed with Nico that the reason he was even up so early taking an early morning swim was because of his dreams.

" _Percy," was whispered into his ear as a tan solid hand caresses his back so gently that left Percy shuddering. His tail wrapped around Nico's wrist as mewls escaped his lips. "Pe-_ "

"Well I wasn't expecting that," chuckled Nico, patting Percy on the head once not unlike in his dream. "Do you like cats, Jackson?"

"U-Um, yeah." This time Percy took the hand to help him up on to his feet. "Th-They're cute."

Nico nodded, looking around the pool. "Do you do this...swim thing often?"

Maybe it's because of his feelings for Nico that he's being an awkward llama, but just how the hell is he supposed to play off the nuzzling with just casual conversation about swimming. You can't just forget that someone  _nuzzled_  your hand for no reason.

Maybe he should just bite the bullet and jump the other teen?

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled drying off his hair. "My dreams were just...not conducive to more sleeping."

"Oh I get that," hummed Nico, hands back in his pockets and completely relaxed as he looked at the calm pool water.

Percy doubted that cool guy Nico was dreaming about them going at it like icing on cake. Or that Percy was a horny kitten who wanted his handler's attention.

Nico looked up and shrugged. "It's why I'm here."

"Oh dear god please stop talking," demanded Percy, only having a second to see Nico's eyebrow raise because that was rude Percy, before Percy grabbed the front of Nico's black shirt and tugged him close to kiss him.

_Hard_.

Percy practically purred in pleasure as he felt Nico's arms wrap around his waist and gripped him tight.

This was basically his actual dreams, about to come true.

"N-Nico!" gasped Percy when the italian pulled their hips tightly together and could feel their erections rub up against each other. He's never felt such pleasure from rubbing his erection against anything.

"Ah, ah," tutted Nico as he ran his nose against Percy's jawline and up to his ear. "Cats can't talk."

Percy blushed. Was...Was Nico actually...oh god yes! Percy practically yowled when he felt a hand wrap around his erection.

"Good boy," drawled Nico already dragging his lips down Percy's chest to a pert little nipple.

**-Nicercy-**

Nico was on olympus. The boy of his dreams was in his arms and so receptive of him. Nico wasn't new to having sex, but he was new to Percy. He had to touch, taste,  _see_  everything about Percy.

When he sucked on Percy's nipple, the swimmer arched against him while whimpering for more.

When his fingers traced along Percy's crease outside of his speedos, Percy's grip on his shirt weakened exactly like his knees and only Nico's arms was holding him.

However Nico's favorite reaction was when he spun Percy around so Percy had to hold himself up against the wall while Nico pushed his erection against Percy's ass and the teen literally  _purred_.

"Jackson, stop me now if you don't want me to  **wreck**  you."

In reply, since Percy was still restricted from speaking, one of Percy's hand moved from the wall and wrapped itself around Nico's neck pulling the taller teen's head closer. Percy turned his head and captured Nico's lips in a kiss that could only be interpreted as " **Wreck me,** _ **please**_ **."**

**-Nicercy-**

Nothing about this moment was sweet or loving. It was all their pent up feelings (the unresolved sexual tension!) for each other finally being released in one single moment and it was explosive!

Percy's shaking hands were once again on the wall and his head falling between them with each heavy pant and mewl that escaped his lips. He couldn't help but whimper when Nico, instead of pulling Percy's speedos down, just shifted it to the side and put his finger, just the tip!, to his entrance. With a whimper, he tried pushing back on the finger so it would just enter him already, but Nico's hand moved back with every attempt. Percy looked over his shoulder with a pout.

Nico chuckled. "I don't have lube, it's going to hurt."

Percy bit his lip as he shook his head. This wouldn't hurt. Not one bit. Why? Because before he came for his swim, he had to relieve himself after his dream. And since he did, he had played with himself and lubed up heavily because he  _liked_  the feeling of being full.

"No?" hummed Nico, eyebrow raised teasing smile on his lips. "Why no? Don't tell me you-"

Percy  _keened_  when suddenly Nico's finger was in him and the teen moaned behind him. Dear lord did the Italian sound sinful when he moaned! Percy threw his head back to rest on one of Nico's strong shoulders, his labored breathing echoing around the pool hall.

Nico couldn't help but play with Percy's entrance for every second his finger was enclosed in the warm heat. The teen's insides were already lubed up, a bit looser than he expected, but that had to be because Percy played with himself that morning.  _Had to be._  Nico has never seen the swimmer with anyone, except for friends. And there's no way the school's swim champion could be dating someone without the whole school knowing.

Two fingers were working Percy open, and Nico contemplated adding a third. He was ready to enter Percy  _now._  Percy was ready for him to enter  _now_. But if it's one thing Nico would hate himself for is if he were to hurt the other teen because he didn't take the time to prep.

Percy on the other hand seemed to have his own agenda, and threw prep time out of the window.

Fedup with waiting, Percy found the strength to push away from the wall, lead Nico to the nearby bench, and forced Nico to sit down with his jeans open and his erection proudly standing with a thought-stealing kiss. Next thing the Italian knew he was surrounded by delectable Percy as the swimmer sat himself on Nico's erection.

" _Fuck me!"_  groaned Nico, his hands grasping onto Percy's waist to help steady the surprisingly limber teen. Percy's hands rested on Nico's shoulders as he drew himself up, back arching at the burning feeling only to moan at the pleasurable feeling from his prostate being hit spot on when he went back down.

They found a rhythm in a fairly quick amount of time. Percy's hand drifted down to pump himself alongside their matching thrusts both seeking completion.

The next time that Nico kissed Percy, Percy whimpered right when he released himself on Nico's shirt and jeans. Not that the goth teen particularly cared. Instead he shifted them around so Percy was lying on the bench with his legs propped over Nico's shoulders and continued thrusting.

Percy, still in his kitty play mindset, nuzzled Nico's cheek as the teen had him practically folded in half as he thrusted. His tongue darted out and lickednico a few times before he was able to nibble on Nico's ear. And that was the end of that. With one last thrust, Nico practically felt his world crack.

Percy not expecting to suddenly feel such heat explode inside him, came again with a weak cry and a tight almost bruising grip on his waist.

**-Nicercy-**

"Has anyone seen Di Angelo?"

The entire class looked around, surprised to hear that the goth wasn't there. Despite his bad boy image, he was always there in the back of the classroom glaring at everything. Nico had skipped a few grades as he was considered a bit of a genius, so school was important to him. Even if he didn't particularly like anyone in their class (as far as they knew).

No one noticed Percy Jackson a few seats over with a faint blush on his cheeks as he too looked at the empty seat.

"That's odd. Norma-

The classroom door opened and Nico di Angelo walked in with a lazy swagger, eyebrow raised when he noticed the entire class' attention was on him. He was a bit late since he went back home to change out of his cum splatter clothes, but then he had the sudden urge to find one of his collars that he decided would look great around Percy's neck. The damn thing was in Hazel's room, which he would not question but made sure to thoroughly clean, and that left him a few minutes late to school.

"You're late Di Angelo," scolded the teacher, making a note on his roster. "Since it's your first time, you're only getting a warning."

"Sir, yes sir," drawled Nico walking toward his seat, in no rush. He sat down as the class got resettled and attendance continued. Nico however felt a pair of eyes still on him. Looking up from the book he pulled out, he met sea green eyes and a blush.

Smirking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the slim collar and dangled it slightly. It was a black collar with green thread that matched Percy's eyes perfectly with a ring for a tag. Of course, he'll have to get a tag for it now. Maybe something along the lines of: "Nico's Kitten"? The perverted grin that spread on Nico's lips got Percy to deepen his blush, but not look away. Oh no. He smiled and  _nodded_  before focusing back on their lesson.

Nico tucked the collar away before anyone else saw, and went back to his book.

Who would've thought Percy Jackson was kinky? Maybe next time they could explore a kink or two of his own. He wouldn't mind spanking those firm globes and seeing Percy get off on it. Or maybe they could get more in-depth in this pet play that Percy seemed to enjoy. Nico had never considered it before that morning, but the thought of Percy wearing a cat costume for him with a tail buttplug was making it harder to concentrate.

Either way, they needed to talk.

And then...then they needed to fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not Beta'd

Percy Jackson shares a small apartment with his mother in an okay part of town. It wasn't the best, but it sure as hell was better than the worst part of town. The little apartment was big enough for both Sally and Percy to live comfortably and not worry about anything. It had two rooms, a living room, an open floor plan with a decent sized kitchen, and a balcony for Sally to grow a few plants. They weren't strapped for cash, so their cabinets were well stocked and Percy had a movies and games to entertain himself when he didn't have swim meets/practice, homework, or hanging out with friends.

Which was why Horus felt he was entirely justified at groaning when he saw the teen sitting on his sofa, watching his movie, eating his food. Could Horus kick Percy out, sure…if he didn't mind being kicked out of his own apartment by his husband while Percy was invited back in. For some godforsaken reason, Carter liked Percy- treated the brat as a little brother, and for that, Horus had to deal with Percy and all the drama that came with him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jackson, it's too early for whatever shit happened now," cursed Horus walking by and to the kitchen.

Percy looked up from the sandwich that he was munching on and watched the shirtless firefighter walk by. "It's noon, Horus."

"Early," stressed Horus scratching his chest as he opened the fridge. Horus was part of the night shift at the station, so he usually woke up around noon the next day. Sometimes he would find Percy eating his lunch in the living room while watching a movie. And each time, Horus would complain while Percy enjoyed the free eye candy.

"Any fires last night?"

Horus grunted in response, pulling out a pot of soup that Carter made last night for dinner as his breakfast/lunch. "There was a fire at one of those old warehouses by the pier. The police wants to blame it on an arsonist." Horus put the pot on the stove and turned it on. "Well, that new detective does anyways. Desjar- something. I don't know. He's an asshole and a fucking idiot. The fire was an accident."

Percy hummed, taking another bite and forgetting about the movie that was still playing on the television.

Looking over his shoulder, Horus noticed the absent look on Percy's face. Internally he was rolling his eyes. Okay that was a lie. He physically rolled his eyes for all to see and turned his back to Percy again. Maybe if he ignored the brat, he won't have to listen to his latest sob story.

The front door opened and in rushed Carter carrying his backpack (an old habit he still kept from his school days) and his lunch box. Horus barely got out his greeting before Carter kissed him on the cheek, changed the temperature setting on the stove, and hurried over to the couch pulling Percy into a hug as they cuddled.

"Okay, I'm here. Tell me everything."

Horus really wanted to drown out everything that Percy was telling Carter and unfortunately him since the apartment has an open concept and voices carried.

"…and that's when he brought out the collar!"

Carter gasped appropriately, shooting Horus a dark look when he choked on his soup in his attempt to hide his laughter. "He didn't."

"He did! It was black with, I think, green threading in design." Percy hid his face in Carter's neck in an effort to seek comfort. Horus wiped his mouth with a napkin. If he were a lesser man and not secure with the relationship he had with Carter, and if he also didn't know about Percy and every single fucking detail about his life since the brat over-shared, Horus would've been mad at how comfortable the two looked together.

Percy was tucked into Carter's arms, a small ball of pathetic, with Carter wrapped around him being a steady support for the brat.

Horus wasn't angry, he may have thought on many occasions seeing the two of them cuddled close was actually kind of cute, but he was a grouchy bastard. He put his bowl on the counter, unfinished, and joined them sitting on Percy's other side.

"I don't see what the problem is here."

Carter smacked Horus arm. "Horus!"

"What? I don't! Don't you want to be collared by the bas-

"Horus!"

Horus rolled his eyes, but changed what he was going to say. "by the brat?"

Percy looked up, nodding.

"Then what's the fucking problem? You've had sex, you want to be collared by him, and he has the collar. In my book, that's three for three." He saw Carter roll his eyes upward, clearly mouthing: why do I have such an idiot husband?

"It's not that simple," whispered Percy, pulling out of Carter's arms to fiddle with his fingers as his cheeks flushed. "That collar is going to represent more than just "ownership". It's-"

Carter shushed him, reaching over and pinching Horus. "You don't have to explain it to him. But you listen to me Percy Jackson, you are going to be safe, you hear me?" Percy and Horus watched Carter wide-eyed as Carter stood up and wagged his finger in Percy's face. "You will speak with Nico about your limits. No shying away from it, or put them on hold until you're able to address them. But if you and Nico haven't come to an agreement on whatever kink it is, then it's a big fat no. If Nico is a bad Dom you let me know. Horus might not get what all entails with a collar, but he'll still put the hurt on whoever hurts you. Capisce?"

Percy gaze wandered while his cheeks flushed as he mumbled, "Nico speaks Italian too." Percy was clearly no longer with them and off in his imagination.

Carter swatted Percy over the back of the head. "You're starting to act like Horus!"

"Last I checked, you had no complaints on how I acted," leered Horus, grabbing Carter's hand that was reaching to smack his shoulder and pulled the smaller man on his lap. "But I think I understand what's going on." He snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face snapping him from his thoughts. "If I hear this little shit is hurting you, I'm bringing the world of hurt on him. I know how to set fires and not get caught."

Percy laughed while Carter muttered under his breath about the ridiculous that was his husband and that he was not setting some punk kid's house on fire. "Thanks Horus."

"Whatever."

Carter simply pulled Percy into a hug, holding the teen close. "Please be safe Percy."

"I will," promised Percy, breathing in the duo scent of his favorite neighbors. Since he didn't want to bother his mom with his drama, especially the super personal stuff, he was really grateful that he had Carter and Horus. Carter gave such great advice and was the older brother he never met. Triton lived with his father and came from his first wife who was still his wife, technically, since Percy mom was the mistress…sort of. Percy father was diagnosed with amnesia after a really bad boating accident. Sally had found his body on the shore, drenched from the tide and somehow breathing. After that it was the storybook romance until Poseidon remembered everything and they mutually broke it off. Percy sometimes saw his father, but he never met his other siblings.

Horus was the grumpy brother-in-law Percy never thought he wanted. The firefighter acted tough and rarely showed true affection to anyone who wasn't Carter. Percy wasn't sure how he did it, but he was somehow about to get Horus' respect and despite Horus' harsh words and posturing, he would do cute and thoughtful things for Percy. Carter once told him that the other men who worked in Horus' company thought the three of them were having a polygamous relationship because a few of their members saw the three of them at the grocery store together and Horus was being 'thoughtful' because he held both baskets while Carter and Percy filled one individually.

"You guys are the best. Thank you!" smiled the swimmer. "I don't feel nervous anymore."

Horus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Cater on the other hand nodded, cupping Percy's cheek. "Good. Just remember, even if Nico is an Italian sex god, there are other fish in the sea."

Percy took what Carter and Horus told him to heart. During his last class, geography which he should be paying attention in, but why bother when he can have Carter teach him and probably actually learn something, he wrote out his kink list. He wouldn't have the time later as he had swim practice.

The top of the page it was titled: Percy's List

From there he first wrote everything he knew he wanted to do with little side notes that explained why. Kitty Play was underlined and circled a few times. He put a star at the top of the section with a green highlighter.

His next section he wrote things he would be willing to try. He was an eighteen-year-old male with a very curious mind in the realm of sex. He's seen many things he wouldn't mind trying out and some things he wished he could "unsee", but that'll never happen. He put a circle in a yellow highlight at the beginning of this section.

And lastly the section for things he would not do, ever. He refused to do anything that had rape role-play. He still has nightmares from the time his mother was almost assaulted on their way home from a soccer game downtown. Thankfully Horus' fire station was right across the street. It wasn't Horus that saved them but his Uncle who ran the station. The man was scary when angry, but a sarcastically charming man usually, according to his mother, Sally. Horus called him his "the relative he would shoot first if given the chance". Percy labeled the top of this section with a red "X".

Percy looked over the page, having to cover it with his actual assignment worksheet when the teacher got a little too close while walking around the classroom. Beside him, his friend Leo snorted.

"Perce, I can't believe you wrote that."

"Yeah, me neither." Percy folded it, and slipped it into his pocket. "But I don't have time after school because of practice and I'll be too nervous to tell Nico later."

"That's another thing," mumbled Leo, answering the last question on his worksheet. "You did it with bad boy, genius, playboy, Nico di Angelo."

"You're making it sound like he's Ironman," chuckled Percy, starting to answer the questions on his sheet, looking at Leo's whenever he got stuck. "Not that that would be a bad thing."

The two teens shared a grin. "No it wouldn't, but you get what I mean. Yesterday you were just Percy Jackson, swim star, son, brother, and best friend."

"And now?"

"Now you're the guy who wrote a kink list for the boy he's been crushing on since the first day of freshmen year because he taunted you with a collar during first period."

Percy shrugged. "It could've been weirder."

"Doubt that." The school bell rang, and as if it flipped a switch, the once quiet school turned into a mad house as students rushed out of classrooms either leaving for the day or heading to club activities.

Leo packed his bag much faster than Percy so he waited for the other teen to finish. Together they left the classroom and headed to the athletic side of the school. The shop classroom was one hallway over from the pool hall.

"And what did Carter and Horus say about all of this?" asked Leo.

Percy smiled. "They're cool with it as long as I'm safe. Oh. And Horus promised to set fire to Nico's house if he ever hurts me since Horus can set a fire without getting caught."

Leo was silent for a second before sighing dreamily. "I love your neighbor."

"He's happily married you pyro. Go find your own lover." Percy pointed to the students around them, all in a rush to get as far away from their teachers as possible. "So many too chose from. The school is your oyster and you will find your pearl with someone else."

Leo blinked, shifting his backpack higher. "We're gonna scale back on watching The Little Mermaid for a while."

"What? No!" whined Percy, but Leo was already slipping into the shop classroom with his cute smile and cheerful wave. "Traitor!"

It was one of the rare times that Percy was actually mad that he had swim practice that afternoon. Before everything that happened, swim practice was a great distraction for his Nico thoughts. But now he knows what it felt like to be fucked by Nico and that was basically what he couldn't stop thinking about.

And the list he made wasn't helping.

Well...he wanted a relationship with Nico, but if it was a relationship that focused on their kinks and what would seem to be a fantastic sex life, he could work with that too.

"Alright, seeing as Percy is acting like the world is about to end, practice is over."

Percy looked up at his amused teammates and coach with a sheepish smile. "Ah, sorry."

"I don't really think you are," chuckled Coach waving them off.

Now Percy was disappointed in himself, but also crazy excited. No more practice, means he could now find Nico and talk. However he did get practice cancelled early because he was thinking more with the brain south of the border than the one his mother made sure functioned every morning before letting him leave the apartment. Her random riddles in the morning were dreadful, but she thought she was hilariously clever. He didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

He rinsed the chemical water off, got dressed, and rushed out of the locker rooms as quickly as he politely could. He had to decline a few requests to hang out at an arcade. He didn't have time to play games, he had an Italian Sex God to find.

"Don't these things usually last longer?"

Percy yelped at the sudden accented drawl, almost slipping again. Quick hands caught him before he fall on his tailbone again.

"You're very clumsy, you know that?"

Percy pouted as he turned to Nico, his heartbeat rising. "It's your fault."

Nico made a non-committed hum as he followed leisurely behind Percy. Percy didn't mind, not so much. The hot stare Nico was giving his backside made him feel good about himself. There was someone who was interested in him, and to top it off it was Nico!

"Practice was let out early today," smiled Percy looking over his shoulder at Nico, trying to figure out a way to bring up the list that was starting to burn a hole in his pocket.

All day Nico has been waiting to see Percy again. Sure, they saw each other in the hallway or in class since Nico was in a majority of his classes, but it wasn't what Nico wanted. Hopefully it's not what Percy wanted either.

The collar in his pocket weighed heavy in his pocket, demanding to be put on its new owner. And Nico was more than ready to do so, but if he's going to collar Percy they had some things to talk about. There's no way he's jumping into whatever it is they have without some boundaries and safe words.

He should've given Percy a safe word this morning, but he was just so caught up in their pleasure he forgot. And that was not okay. He wanted to have sex with Percy multiple times in multiple places, but safety came first.

"What are you doing?"

Nico looked away from his phone to stare at his sister's boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He was a muscular Asian who was part of the wrestling team at school. Clarisse ran the wrestling team like a drill sergeant, and also led their team to the championships multiple times.

"Waiting for someone," responded Nico, pushing off from the wall. "Hazel waiting for you?"

Frank nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Clarisse held me back, but I'm going to go meet up with Hazel now."

Nico nodded and suggested to Frank he better jog to Hazel even though he knew his sister would wait without complaints. She was understanding like that for Frank. For Nico, not so much. She would still sometimes complain about the time he had her wait ten minutes for something that happened before Nico even cared to remember.

The door to the indoor pool slammed shut. He looked over and saw Percy with a cute, but excited expression on his face.

"Don't these things usually last longer?" he asked when Percy got close to be in hearing range.

This time Nico was ready for it. He caught Percy under the arms before he could fall and hurt himself again. The adorable pout came out and Nico was tempted to kiss it away. But first he wanted to establish their rules.

"You're very clumsy. You know that?"

"It's your fault." Percy began walking again and he followed.

"Hm."

"Practice was let out early today."

"Any particular reason?" He asked, hands clenching in his pockets, one curling around the collar that will look perfect on Percy's neck. Percy's backside was just so grab-worthy!

"Oh. Um...well..."

Nico raised an eyebrow as Percy stopped with a blush. "Percy?"

"I was too distracted today."

Nico blinked, watching as Percy's blush disappears under his shirt. Nico was very ready to see where the blush went. He was also curious to see just how flexible Percy could be. The teen swam and a few times Nico has caught him doing yoga with his other swim mates.

A piece of paper was held out to him, folded over a few times and crinkled. Nico raised an eyebrow and unfurled it. His eyes did, however, widen when he saw the title of the page and what was listed below it.

"This is a-

"A k-kink list," agreed Percy, biting his lip cutely. Nico wanted to bite that lip too. He would bit it, suck it, nibble it, lick it, and just basically worship the soft lip. "I wrote it out, otherwise I would forget."

Nico read it through, nodding his head thoughtfully, his eyebrow rising at others. "This is what you want?"

"Yes, and no." Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously as the door behind him slammed open and a few of his teammates poured out of the gym, a few even patting Percy's back as they went by. By the time they all passed, Percy didn't have the courage to look Nico in the eye anymore.

But Nico didn't like that.

Nico stepped closer and gently grabbed Percy's chin and directed his attention back on him. "Listen kitten. I'm really happy that you wrote this. This is such a great place to start, but I need to keep being honest with me and willing to talk. Okay?"

Percy nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Nico smiled. His hand dropped from Percy's chin and brushed over his bare neck. Percy shivered. "I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Percy questioned, stepping closer as his hand reached up to clutch Nico's shirt. "For what?"

"This morning, I didn't give you a safe word or a way to halt anything if it got out of hand. That was wrong. I'm sorry."

Percy smiled sweetly. In his head, he heard Carter's warning in his head. He leaned forward and chastely kissed Nico on the lips. "You're forgiven." He pulled back before Nico could deepen the kiss. "But yes, safe words."

"Can we use "Red, Yellow, Green" for now? Because I really want to kiss you. And if I start kissing you, I'm going to start touching you." Nico's eyes burned with desire, as they looked Percy up and down.

"Red to stop, yellow to talk, and green to go?" Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck as he thought it over. Nico couldn't stop his hands from gripping Percy's hips pulling them flush together. They could definitely feel each other's interest in the conversation. "Mmm."

"We shouldn't probably do this," rasped Nico. "Talk this through. The sooner I get my collar around you, the better. No?"

Percy moaned, dropping his forehead on Nico's shoulder. "Yes," he gasped. "I want your collar."

Nico nodded, fingers curling under Percy's shirt and brushing sun kissed skin. "Then we should probably pull apart."

"Not yet," begged Percy, nuzzling Nico's chin. His tongue slipped out and licked a small strip of skin of Nico's neck. "Yummy."

"Percy," hissed Nico not angrily. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow with my list."

Percy sighed but pulled away nonetheless. "Fine."

"Oh don't pout." Nico allowed himself to kiss Percy's pout for a few seconds before pulling away. Anymore than that and his hands really will start to wander and next thing either of them knew Nico would finally be spanking Percy like he's always wanted to do. "See you tomorrow, kitten."

Carter sat curled up on the couch with Horus watching a random movie that Horus found that was playing. It was one of the nights that Horus had off. Normally Horus would get them into their bed without any clothes.

Not that evening though. Carter leaned up and kissed Horus' jaw. The firefighter blinked, and looked down at his husband.

"What's that for?"

"Just because," shrugged Carter going back to the movie. Horus didn't have the chance to dig for more information when their front door opened and Percy ran in.

"Carter! You won't believe what happened!"

Horus groaned. "Damn he's back."

"Be nice," chuckled Carter, kissing Horus' cheek again. He grunted when Percy threw himself over the two men's laps. "I'm assuming it went well?"

"We talked, and now he's writing his list. We're going to talk about our limits, and then…then I get to be collared!"

Carter smiled. Horus frowned.

"Sounds like it's going well."

"It sounds more like-" Horus cut himself off when Percy turned around and he could see Percy's giant smile on his face. He thought better of his comment. Instead he moved Percy's legs and stood up. "I'm going to start dinner."

Carter nodded, waving him off as Percy recounted everything that happened since his practice let out.

"Oh! I need to tell Leo! Thanks Carter!" Percy gave the older man a hug getting up and running out. Carter stood up and joined Horus in the kitchen.

"He's already gone?"

"Yu-

The door was thrown open again and Percy ran over to hug Horus and ran back out. Horus stared at the door.

"A lock. We need a lock."

"No," sang Carter, cutting the meat that Horus already had out and on the cutting board. "Now stop bitching and get started on the pasta."

Horus made a face but did as Carter requested.

It was a two weekends later until Nico was truly able to get his hands on the ass that belonged to one Percy Jackson. They had a lot to iron out with their limits and talk of their schedules until they were able to find something that would suit them well for now.

Nico may be Percy's soon to be Dom, but he wasn't going to ask for complete and total control of Percy's life. They were still in school and trying to find themselves. Asking for such commitment they both agreed would be ridiculous.

Though to the surprise of both of them, they both agreed a strictly physical relation ship wouldn't work either. They wanted someone they could send morning texts with and cuddle and hold hands with. Percy made sure that the collar stood for more than being a submissive to Nico, but a lover and boyfriend.

Since it took so long until Nico would get to collar Percy, he was able to create a tag for Percy's collar. It was a silver tag that read 'Percy' on one side, and the other side read 'Nico's kitten'. He couldn't wait to see what his collar and tag would look like around Percy's neck.

He was just seconds away from doing just that.

"Ready?" asked Nico, caressing Percy's still empty neck.

"Yes." Percy nodded. His eyes slipped closed when Nico pulled the collar out and slipped it around his neck. Percy could hear the tag jingle gently as the buckle was secured.

"I'm so lucky," whispered Nico, leaning forward and kissing Percy on the lips. "To get you and be able to collar you. A dream comes true."

Percy shook his head, his sea green eyes fluttering open with a gentle smile. "Thank you, Master."

A/N: So this pretty much where I want to leave it. But I think I owe someone a spanking scene…

"Bend over pet," hissed Nico, very clearly not pleased with Percy's latest hijinks. They've been together for three years now, living together and had a very healthy and active sex life.

That didn't mean that Percy didn't try to test his boundaries from time to time. And the one thing that Nico hated when Percy tried to test his boundaries was when Percy snuck out of bed before he woke up and he didn't have his favorite pet in his arms.

"But Ni-

"Bend. Over. Pet. Do not make me say it again."

Percy pouted, but bent over, his flexibility coming in handy as he held himself up. He did not have the liberty to be stretched across Nico's lap for his spanking. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if Percy had the ability to rub himself on Nico's leg.

No. This stance ensured that Percy held his own weight up and meant the least amount of touching. And Percy hated that the most.

"What rule did you break?" asked Nico, some of his anger leaving him when he saw Percy's bubble butt.

"Number seven."

Nico nodded. "Which states?"

"Not to leave bed until I get my morning kiss," mumbled Percy. There were a few reasons that allowed him to leave bed before Nico woke up. Like having to go to the bathroom or an emergency. Percy really didn't have any excuse for why he left the bed except that he may be wanted a punishment.

Maybe…

"Seven smacks, my little minx. No need to count them, but you can't move either."

"Yes, Master."

Nico grinned when Percy let a shiver run down his spine when Nico's large hand cupped Percy's rear end. He was so happy that Percy was okay with spanking for pleasure and for punishment.

"Ready, love?"

Nico drew his hand back and the slap of skin meeting skin echoed through their bedroom. Percy didn't count but the hiss that slithered through the room was enough for Nico.

The next swing, Nico made sure to hit the same spot with a nice loud smack followed by a harder smack again.

Percy really wanted to shift into another comfortable position, but that would worsen his punishment. He yelped when a smack was delivered to a different spot but just as hard as the first one.

"You're being my good pet, aren't you? Taking your punishment, like a good kitten."

Percy looked over his shoulder, his eyes watery but tears not just yet falling. Nico paused in his spanking at the look of love and adoration that Percy gave him. It took him a second later when Nico realized Percy was using his kitten eyes on him. It was a second too late.

"Dammit Perce," cursed Nico already pulling Percy up to cuddle. "You know I don't like giving you punishments when you look at me like that."

Percy purred, licking Nico's cheek. "I'm really sorry, though."

"I'm sure you are. But a punishment, is a punishment."

"You don't want to give me a different kind of punishment?" Percy dropped his gaze to Nico's crotch. "A tastier punishment?"

Nico groaned, arms tightening around his boyfriend. "You are going to be the death of me!"

Percy laughed, putting his hand around Nico's neck. "I love you Nico di Angelo."

"And I you, Mr. Soon-to-be-di Angelo."

The ring on Percy's finger twinkled as the morning sun shone on it. The tag on Percy's collar jingled as he shifted for a morning kiss from Nico.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good Morning Kitten."

For now, Nico will put Percy's punishment on hold. Just for now. He'll continue Percy's punishment later, adding to it for the interruption. And then afterwards…after that, they need to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kisses,  
> Mischief


End file.
